


In his arms

by Lanceless, maevesdarling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cute, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Past Torture, Past Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: It's Arthur's and Charles wedding day and the entire gang gets together to celebrate it.(...)Their fellow gang members stood around them as Charles slipped the simple, golden band around Arthur's finger. It was warm and sunny, the sun reflecting off the water. Clement's point was the closest thing to a home they currently had. (...)





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna read Charles/Arthur getting married? The entire gang being there to support them? Say no more, I got you covered fam. This might get a second part (wedding night anyone? 👀) So keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Tumblr: maevesdarling (I'm currently open for RDR2 writing prompts!)

The ceremony was neither big nor fancy. With both O'Driscolls and Pinkertons on their trail they had to be careful. Especially after Arthur had been abducted by the O'Driscolls. That was about a month ago and he was feeling progressively better with each passing day. Especially today.

The outlaw had gotten up early, feeling anxious. He tried to shrug it off. It was nothing. They didn't even needed a ceremony, he kept telling himself. But Dutch had insisted. After all it would lighten the camps mood.

They hadn't much money to spend on outfits and other things but stil Arthur had dressed in his best clothes and went into town to get both his hair and beard made for the occasion. 

Their fellow gang members stood around them as Charles slipped the simple, golden band around Arthur's finger. It was warm and sunny, the sun reflecting off the water. Clement's point was the closest thing to a home they currently had.

No one commented on the sour expression on Micah's face, although Arthur could have sworn Javier had bumped him into his ribs harshly as Charles had walked down the aisle to signal the man "don't you dare try any funny business or we'll gut you as a wedding gift for Arthur".

Swanson looked well kept for the first time in months, reading from his pocket Bible (not that Arthur or Charles needed it but if it made their group happy) he even claimed to be completely sober for the occasion. 

"Hereby I declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." The Reverend announced with a big smile, Charles hands already clutched to Arthur's cheeks as the dark skinned man pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Around them they could hear cheering coming from their group; their family.

Once he and Charles separated from one another he took in the people around them.

Javier was playing a happy tune on his guitar, Lenny and Sean had their arms wrapped around each other and were cheering loudly at the newly weds. Even Kieran was standing at the edge of the group, looking somewhat happy.

Dutch was standing behind Hosea an arm wrapped around his partner as the older man looked at Arthur with tears shimmering in his blue eyes.

They had taken him in at a young age and raised him as their son, still it had taken some time and convincing on Charles side until Arthur gathered his strength to tell his father figures about the nature of the relationship between him and Charles. Ever since he had woken up in his bedroll, Miss Grimshaw sitting by his bedside, Charles hadn't left his side. He had helped him do some training with his shoulder to get him back into shape and took him hunting just outside the camp to keep the outlaw from going insane from boredom during his recovery and then, a few days ago, he had popped the question. It was a shock to Arthur, but nevertheless, he said yes.

"Well done, Arthur!" Hosea cheered as they walked past him, patting Arthur's back. The outlaw grinned toothy. "Son..." Dutch nodded at him and Charles. "You take good care of him." Dutch warned Charles half hearted. 

Up next came the woman. Miss Grimshaw had all of them dressed in their finest gowns and throw flowers at them. Charles laughed when Arthur caught some of them and handed them to his now husband. 

And last came John with his family. Jack was cheering happily in his mother's arms. "Uncle Arthur!!! Does that mean I get to call Charles now Uncle Charles as well?" 

"Of course Jack." The boy beamed. "Come now, my love." Charles gently nudged him towards their horses. Taima and Carrie had flowers woven into their mane, a fact especially Taima seemed happy about as she had already started to chew some of them off her hair. "Allow me." Charles held out his hand and helped Arthur to sit up in his saddle. The wound on his shoulder sometimes still hurt. Especially after a cold night. He sat up in the saddle with a groan. "You okay?" He nodded. 

"Fine. Let's ride." They set a slow pace riding out of the camp, waving after the rest of the gang and set course for the Heartlands. Charles wanted to spend the night out in the wild before they'd return in a day or two. 

At first Arthur had felt bad about leaving the camp alone, even if just for a two days. But after Hosea had took him aside and gave him a talk on how although they all loved seeing the couple so happy together no one was particularly interested in hearing their couplings, especially since it was their wedding night, Arthur had felt less guilty plus he went on a hunt yesterday to provide the camp with enough meat to last them once he and Charles left.

They had everything they needed, a tent big enough for two, some lotion Hosea had given to Arthur with a mischievous wink and food Pearson had prepared for them.

The ride had Arthur antsy in his saddle, excitement pulsing through his veins as he imagined the night that was before him.

They followed the roads and crossed into the Heartlands when Charles pointed towards an area ahead of them. "You see them?" He asked and Arthur's eyes made out the shape of bisons standing peacefully and eating the grass.

"Yup." Arthur simply said. He was getting uneasy at the sight of these hills. Scenes flashed before his eyes. Watching Micah and Dutch talk to Colm O'Driscoll from afar, a shadow falling over him, pain. So much pain.

"You alright Arthur?" Charles had noticed his husband slipping out of reality. "Sure. I just don't like these hills. Let's get some distance between us and them." He set a fast pace as they made their way closer to their old camp. Charles said he knew a good spot to camp, deep in the woods were they could spend a day without being spotted. 

As soon as they got there Arthur got off his horse and worked on setting the camp up. Charles unpacked what they had brought with them. Two bedrolls, some meat for cooking and blankets. Arthur saw the dark skinned man's smile. "What?" He asked with a smile. Charles shrugged and wrapped his arms around Arthur's hips. "Can't I just be happy to spend the night with my husband?" He asked before pressing a kiss to Arthur's chapped lips. "Okay fine." 

He sighed against his husband's lips feeling at ease for the first time in a long time.


End file.
